Beyond Words
by MmeStrange
Summary: Unohana x Ukitake. Light romance in 5 parts, some may think that the characters are a little OOC, but I beg to differ
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond Words**

**Chapter 1**

When his eyes flickered briefly, he saw that it was almost dark and the sky was an array of rich yellows, reds and oranges. Strange, he mused, closing his eyes briefly. The sky had never looked so vast and daunting before. He struggled to raise himself to a sitting position, but found himself immobilised. Oddly enough, his head was slightly raised on something soft.

"Hush, Ukitake-sempai," a gentle female voice murmured, as light fingers swept the hair back from his forehead. "Do not exert yourself. You will be better shortly."

"Shunsui's gone drinking…" he gasped, fighting the tickling sensation in his throat that usually heralded a coughing fit. "Yamamoto sensei will inspect the male dormitories at eight o'clock tonight... Must tell Shunsui…"

Unable to bear it any longer, he turned his head to the left and succumbed to the urges in his lungs and throat. As if sensing the attack, the woman lightly pressed a handkerchief to his mouth with one hand and hovered her other hand over his forehead to alleviate his fever. He willed himself to get up and locate his best friend, but found himself pinned down by the reiatsu radiating from her presence.

"You are in no condition to move," she cautioned placidly, her calm voice and spiritual presence effectively keeping him in place. He felt her concentrate her power on his chest and sighed as the feeling of constriction left his lungs. "You should be much better in a bit. Rest a while."

"But Shunsui…" he protested, flickering his eyes open. Then as quickly as he had opened them, he shut them again. After all, what was the point of trying to see his saviour when his eyes could barely focus? She was kind enough and he could not sense anything menacing about her spiritual presence. Besides, there was something oddly comforting in her voice and the way she smelled – like green tea and bergamot.

"I know, Ukitake-sempai," her voice comforted. After a slight pause, she continued with a certain resignation in her voice as she forcibly popped something in his mouth. "It will soothe your throat. Please, don't move. I sent Aizen-san to fetch Kyoraku sempai and instructed Urahara sempai to clean up Kyoraku sempai's dormitory room. There is nothing to worry about. You must rest. Your last attack left you exhausted."

Ukitake chuckled in spite of his fatigue. This woman (no – lady, he chided himself) must be a remarkable creature if she could compel Urahara Kisuke to undertake domestic chores, he thought with a smile playing at the end of his lips. She had addressed him as sempai. It could be anyone from the first to fifth years. However, since she had called Aizen Sousuke 'san', it indicated that she was at least Aizen's contemporary in the Shinigami Academy. Yes, that narrowed it down – she belonged to academic batch two years after him. She must be a fourth year student. He racked his brains for details of fourth year students, but recalled no one with her particular spiritual presence. He wanted to ask this gentle creature her name, but found himself unable to speak. The capsule she had shoved into his mouth was so cooling to his throat that it prevented him from making a single utterance. Come to think on it, it made him sleepy as well. 'No matter, I will see her when I come to and thank her,' he reminded himself as allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by her gentle massaging of his chest.

Whatever his plans prior to his drug-induced slumber, Ukitake found himself somewhat disappointed that the gentle lady was no longer by his side. In her place, he espied an uncharacteristically sober and anxious Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Oi, Jyuushiro, wakey wakey," exclaimed Kyoraku with forced cheer. "Time for your medication. The nurses' office dropped it off a couple of hours ago. They are never this quick with prescriptions. And Yama-ji popped by just now too after room inspection. The old dog practically wore down the floorboards in your room from pacing. He never gives me that much attention. He even wrote you an exemption from physical activity for a week. Do you think if I say I'm looking after you, will he allow me to skip class for the next few days? Oh, and thanks for arranging everything!"

His friend's ramblings were too much for Ukitake to bear after regaining consciousness, so he sighed with resignation and tried to sit up.

Before he could do so, Kyoraku's large hand propped up his friend's pillows, helped the invalid to a sitting position and handed the bowl of medicinal soup to him. "Take it easy, Jyuu-chan! It's time I looked out for you." A pregnant pause followed when Kyoraku hung his head in shame and went down on his knees. "You sought to take care of everything for me, and cover for me when you knew Yama-ji was coming for inspection. My thoughtless actions aggravated your condition, please forgive me, old friend," he continued with unusual gravity, executing a low bow.

Ukitake raised a brow of faint amusement and stifled a cough. "Shunsui, you know I would never blame you for your personal proclivities." The apologetic student retained his position on the floor. The invalid rolled his eyes. "If you hang your head any lower, it will drag on the floor and you shan't be able to see the pretty girls anymore."

"Yes, you're right!" cried Kyoraku, bounding up to his full height and embracing his friend warmly, his eyes tearing a little. "I must keep a good head on for the ladies. Can't disappoint them, right?"

The friends shared a careless laugh of youth; both glad that the tension had been broken. One secretly relieved that his friend was not on the brink on the death, and the other, touched by his friend's affectionate nature.

However, Ukitake saw it fit to bring the conversation back to the foremost question on his mind. "Speaking of young ladies, Shunsui, where is she?"

"Who?" asked his friend with a twinkle in his eye. "Are you in love now, Jyuu-chan? Who is she? I won't run after her, I promise."

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you," sighed Ukitake with barely concerned disappointment. "I must thank her formally. She saved me when I was en route to that ghastly watering hole you favour. She told me she arranged for Kisuke to tidy your room and Aizen to fetch you."

"You mean you didn't badger Suke-chan to clean my room?" questioned Kyoraku, scratching his stubble.

"Have we ever managed to persuade Urahara to do anything he does not wish to do? He always cajoles us to do what he wants to do – like the time he wanted to test his invention for bringing out the shikai form of our zanpakuto."

"Yare, yare, that was three years ago. However, I recall there was one time… Hang on, you're right! Suke-chan never listens to your words of advice or my pearls of wisdom!" the flamboyant student exclaimed, his chest swelling with mock indignation. "That explains it! Aizen told me that he was accosted – yes, he claimed he was accosted, he told so me laughingly – by his classmate in the premiere class to bring me back to the dormitory because Yama-ji was about to conduct room inspection."

The white haired student waved his hand languidly to signal his knowledge of his saviour's actions. "Yes, she told me she did so. Now, I want you to tell me her name."

"Oh, so it i _is_ /i her." Kyoraku chuckled with a sagely nod as a cheeky smile lit up his features.

"I know that tone, Shunsui. Is she one of your conquests?" sighed the long suffering student.

Kyoraku shook his head with a rakish grin. "Sadly, no. Flirted with her once. She was always by herself reading, practising with her zanpakuto or meditating. Very soft-spoken thing, quiet, observant. Not very pretty, elegant though. Pity she has only a passable figure." He gestured vaguely with his hands to sign that she was not the voluptuous sort, earning him a look of faint amusement from his friend. "She's a slight girl with the longest hair of deepest jet; she used to wear it behind her in a thick plait.

"Used to? You mean she wears it in a bun now?" Ukitake guessed, thinking he had the right the young lady at last.

"You didn't notice her at all, did you? Not surprising since she has a knack for masking her spiritual presence," Kyoraku continued, smiling to himself over something. The story goes that some guy from her class in first year tied it to the chair during their advanced kido channelling lesson. She knew who did it, of course. Between you and me, I think that fellow liked her. Anyhow, she just cast him a look and left him immobilised and breathless as if she was choking him. Since then, she began wearing her braid in front of her. It was an odd style, but made her rather cute so I asked her out for a drink. She only narrowed her eyes at me, thanked me for my offer and quietly told me that gentlemen must be serious with their words. I broke into a cold sweat when she gave me that look. It wasn't even a fierce or intimidating glare. It wasn't even disdainful. It was just an unblinking stare. It was as if…" Kyoraku flailed for the right expression. On finding it, he slapped his friend's shoulder. "It was as if she had momentarily cut off the circulation of blood and oxygen to my body."

"Serves you right, Shunsui. That's what you get for chasing girls indiscriminately, you incorrigible flirt. No wonder she rebuffed you; she must think you're the most determined and most shameless flirt in the Shinigami Academy, nay, Soul Society," chided Ukitake in a teasing tone after he coughed briefly into his sleeve. "You are only supposed to court the one you really fancy."

"So that's it," laughed Kyoraku merrily, wagging a finger at his friend. "You've only noticed her now that she saved your sorry little life."

"I don't even know if it was her," sighed Ukitake, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, I _know_ it is her. The nurses said that she did a good job of arresting the second wave of attack. It could have killed you, you know."

"Then why didn't she stay? Did I unconsciously do something untoward to her?"

"No, she didn't want me to tell you all this, some crap about you being an aristocrat and her being a nobody. Hell, what should that bother her? Maybe she's secretly ashamed of being a pariah in Soul Society. It's a step down from her social position in the living world. I've never let my disreputable side bother me. In any case, why should it matter? She was a Duke's daughter or something when she was in the living world, she died young from consumption or so the rumours say. Yare, yare, I'm rambling again. Who knows what she thinks? Whatever the reason, she insisted that I tell you nothing about her or how she helped you. But you know we have no secrets, you and I. It's just Unohana Retsu's way. She prefers to be the silent observer. I personally think it's her maidenly modesty. She's just so adorable that way…." A pillow thrown at his face silenced Kyoraku.

Ukitake wrapped his blanket closer around himself, willing himself to recall the gentle warmth of her spiritual presence and the scent of green tea and bergamot. "Please do not wax lyrical on her qualities. I experienced the goodness of her nature myself. Unohana Retsu," he murmured softly. "It suits her. I must send her my thanks. Hand me my brush and paper."

"Can't do that, Jyuu-chan," Kyoraku said firmly. "Then she would know I told you and she would probably freeze my circulation again."

"Oh yes, I have you to consider, haven't I?" replied Ukitake with a weak smile. "What am I to do then?"

"Exactly what she does," laughed the flirtatious student, "observe her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond Words**

**Chapter 2**

Taking his friend's advice, Ukitake Jyuushiro observed the petite Unohana for the rest of his final year at the Shinigami Academy. Kyoraku Shunsui was right in his assessment of her. Although she was reserved, she was exuded grace, quiet elegance and was kind to anyone who spoke to her. Any fool stupid enough to tease her would be certain to remain rooted to the ground for five minutes, sometimes more. While she had a serious mien permanently etched on her face, her face always lightened with a slight smile whenever she was reading and sipping tea. Ukitake noticed that she favoured the same books as him – books on philosophy, medicine and kido. Such a lady, he reminded himself, concerned with only the ultimate virtue of knowledge – such a creature was truly beautiful. To his mind, Unohana Retsu had it all. Ukitake saw that she good taste; she was sensible; she possessed a keen mind and a seemingly frail porcelain body belying her tenacious spirit. She had such fire, such life, and such passion for her work; such genuine kindness. It was in stark contrast to her classmate, Aizen Sousuke. Oh, Aizen had a warm smile, but that smile never reached his eyes. It was as Kyoraku pointed out – it was as if Aizen's eyes were dead and devoid of feeling. Unohana Retsu did not give Ukitake the same uncomfortable feeling. She was made of genuine warmth.

She excelled in all her classes. She was very young too – she had skipped the third year and progressed to the fourth year after the final exams in her second year. In fact, so skilled was she that she was reserved a position in the Fourth Division before her graduation. Ukitake had only spoken to her once after his recovery. She was in the healing section of the Shinigami Academy library and he was walking towards the kido section. As the library was the coldest place in the Academy in winter, it was relatively empty that day. A plain grey haori hung over her uniform and she was tiptoeing in her socks atop a stack several large thick books strategically placed on top of a chair. Apparently, she wanted a book at the highest shelf. Ukitake could not help but smile to himself at her independence. She had spirit; that much was obvious – otherwise why did she opt not approach a librarian for assistance. He had momentarily forgotten the books on his list as he stood there entranced by her little movements. Her pale thin wrist reminded him of a porcelain vase as it reached the book she wanted. Her slender ankles twisted ever so slightly as she struggled to maintain her balance on her precarious self-made ladder. Then she slipped. Her kido spell would have saved her from breaking anything, but Ukitake rushed forward anyway to catch her. He only succeeded in cushioning her fall, for she and her book landed squarely on his chest. She blushed prettily and apologised profusely when he began coughing. Hastily, she thrust her handkerchief into his hand and examined him before telling him that his lungs were still all right. He had offered to wash the bloodstained handkerchief for her, but she only urged him to keep it as a charm against people falling on top of him.

Ukitake sighed silently at the memory. Here they were some two thousand years later – he was a Captain of the Thirteenth Division, Kyoraku Shunsui was the Captain of the Eighth Division, and i _she_ /i was the Captain of the Fourth Division. Ever since they became captains some one thousand two hundred and sixty-eight years ago, he started the custom of sending lilies to her on her birthday. She would reciprocate by giving the practical gift of extra large bottles of cough syrup. He still had the bloodstained handkerchief in his desk drawer and he still silently watched Unohana Retsu. Ukitake mentally kicked himself in the arse – he was a pathetic man.

"Still watching her, Jyuushiro?" a loud voice burst into the Thirteenth Division Captain's reverie.

"How's your Nanao?" he asked, without moving from his perch on the veranda watching Captains Unohana and Kurotsuchi's conversation as their two attendants followed behind.

The Eighth Division Captain sat down beside him and followed his friend's eyes to the conversing Captains. "She's stable and awake. Presently, she has enough strength to tell me off, but she's so delicate that she can't smack me with a book yet. I can't ask for more. I'm relieved she lived and I relieved you didn't die. Aizen and his blasted arrancars took away a lot of our people, good people. Thank goodness Ichigo cleaned up that bastard's mess and put Fifth Division to order. I hope he doesn't turn out to be like his father. Remember how Kurosaki Isshin handled the Third Division before Ichimaru was promoted to the Captaincy? It was akin to the situation in Eleventh Division. Everything had to be rebuilt so frequently. But it wouldn't make a difference now, given that we're building almost everything"

"Indeed, here we are, Shunsui – rebuilding our mangled lives. However, it is a comfort to think that our world and the living world are safe for another millennium or so," he opined, sipping his sake.

"Until the next megalomaniac, eh? You think we'll live that long?"

"You might if your Nanao does not club you to death with her book. Yamamoto sensei has seen three megalomaniacs in his lifetime. I, on the other hand…" Ukitake stifled a cough rising in his throat.

"Ha. I only wish my lovely Nanao-chan would club me with her book again," sighed Kyoraku wistfully before continuing gravely. "It's not same if someone else does it. Heh, at least I killed that idiot arrancar who thought he could scar my pretty one. I need her back on her feet again. The paperwork's piling up and the rebuilding efforts are best supervised by a sensible head like hers – mine is too sake addled. Still, I do wish she would take me seriously. Doesn't she realise I only flirt consistently with her?"

"Shunsui, if you stop feeling sorry for yourself, you would have noticed that she knows you are in earnest. You have to wait for her to overcome her pride and her personal code of ethics," laughed Ukitake as he refilled his friend's sake dish.

"Yare, yare, you presume to advise me when you've spent nearly two thousand years watching her!" he teased, gesturing in the direction of Captains Unohana and Kurotsuchi.

"Ah, but you have learnt the value of valuing the person you love most above all others," laughed Ukitake before giving in to the cough fit rising from his lungs.

His friend's condition wrought a pain in his heart and he promptly removed his gaudy pink haori so that he could place it over the Thirteenth Division Captain's shoulders. "It's almost dusk, you'll catch your death if you linger out here without extra clothing."

"I'll… stain…" wheezed Ukitake in between his increasingly violent coughs, desperately clutching the edges of his sleeves, "your mother's…haori… Impolite…"

"Don't try to act cool and noble when you're like this, Jyuu-chan. Leave it to the handsome bucks like me!"

Recovering a little, Ukitake smiled feebly as he fixed his eyes on the Fourth Division Captain. "I thought I was voted the handsomest Shinigami by the Women's Shinigami Association this year," came the breathless comeback.

Before Kyoraku could say something witty in response, he observed the faint quiver of his friend's mouth and glanced in the direction of Captains Kurotsuchi and Unohana. "She laughed and touched his arm," murmured Ukitake with a pained look whether at the attack he just or the sight before him, Kyoraku did not know. "She laughed at something he said. He held out a hand to help her over a monsoon drain. He didn't even do the same for Nemu. Shunsui, do you think they're…If they are, why am I not surprised? He was voted sexiest Shinigami Captain after Nemu used a nude picture of him for the Women's Shinigami Association Charity Calendar."

"Was that self-pity, pretty boy? Or was a self-deprecatory remark? Either way, I shan't tolerate it," said Kyoraku as he leant back and placed his hands in his sleeves before tipping his straw hat back to a rakish angle. "Why am I not the sexist Shinigami Captain? Just look at me. I posed naked too. Sweet Nanao-chan knitted me a scarf to drape over the strategic bits. I was the pinup for July!"

"Yes, yes," came the contemplative reply as Ukitake waved a hand dismissively. "You would appeal most to the young ladies who like rugged men. Kurotsuchi however has now gained a cult following of young ladies who are desperate to see him without his makeup and clothes."

"Let a lady's man tell you something, Jyuu-chan," began Kyoraku with a hearty slap to his friend's back. "You're imagining things. That," he pointed to the conversing Captains, "is a business conversation. Kurotsuchi only gesticulates in that crazy staccato way when he's rambling on his latest project. Think, pretty boy – you are dubbed the sickly scholar after all – if you were to go a-wooing, would you bring your Lieutenants along?"

Ukitake closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the back of his hand. His old friend did make a logical point. Besides, he had noticed that no one had dared to flirt with Unohana Retsu, except Urahara who was then trying to win a bet against Kyoraku. Poor Urahara was soundly beaten by Shihouin Yourichi when she found out. No, i his /i Unohana Retsu was not the sort to encourage flirtations. She had rejected a marriage proposal from the Kuchiki family some two hundred years ago on grounds that she was already married to her work. "I know," declared Ukitake with sudden inspiration. "I shall invite her and Isane to tea. Kotsubaki can be sent out on an errand. Isane and Kiyone can gossip to their heart's content and I can talk to her."

"Talk?" laughed Kyoraku merrily, his eyes dancing in amusement. "There's more to flirtation than conversation, pretty boy."

Ukitake only waved his hand in mock contempt at his old friend. "My dear vain fellow, you haven't realised that conversation is everything. Anything that happens outside conversation is merely incidental."

"Yare, yare, getting all philosophical again, are we? Oh, she's sending Isane up here," said Kyoraku, looking out at the running lieutenant.

"Kiyone will intercept her; she always does."

True to his prediction, the third seat of the Thirteenth Division ran towards her sister with a cheery, "Nee-san, do you want a snack? I made fish cake today. My taichou said they were delicious when I made them last week. Do you want to try?"

The Eighth and Thirteenth Division Captains exchanged a knowing smile when the older Kotetsu sister backed away a few steps and announced in a wary tone, "Unohana taichou instructed me to hand the latest mixture of new improved cough syrup to Ukitake taichou. Kurotsuchi taichou worked on it himself, following Unohana taichou's recommendation. It's not to be taken with alcohol or after seafood. Please inform Ukitake taichou that there's no need to worry because Kurotsuchi taichou already tested it on ten…"

Kurotsuchi spun around and interrupted the Kotetsu sisters' conversation loudly at that point. "That's twenty-five eightieth district Rukongai scum, girl! Nemu, can't you correct her. You had a hand in the developmental stages of the syrup too!"

The Kotetsu sisters only bowed to the President of the Research Institute whose ego was soothed by a few of Unohana Retsu's quiet words when he sought to lash out at his daughter. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the Fourth Division Captain, took Kurotsuchi's extended hand and prevented him from hitting Nemu. Her words were inaudible to all but him and made his outstretched hand go limp. Whatever she said certainly put him out of humour though it was obvious from his spiritual presence that he was cross, for he stormed off after bidding her good evening. Nemu only bowed her thanks and scurried after the scientist.

"She's an indomitable force," whispered Ukitake, slightly awestruck by his colleague's handling of Kurotsuchi. At that moment, the Fourth Division Captain looked up at Ukitake's veranda with a slight smile and bow. Then she called her lieutenant and strolled back in the direction of her division headquarters.

"I think she knows you were watching her, you little voyeur," teased Kyoraku as he supported his friend indoors. "You had better act before Kurotsuchi starts think about the only person besides Yama-ji who could keep him in check. 'Night, handsome." Draping his florid haori over himself, he departed Ukitake's place with a joking, "Don't die tonight, you hear!"

"I'll be sure to let you know at least a day in advance and we can go drinking!" was Ukitake's reply. As soon as his friend left, he dropped back into his seat and clutched his chest at another coughing fit.

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond Words**

**Chapter 3**

Those parting words, issued so lightly, were taken by the winds and mangled so much so that they returned to haunt Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake two days later. Kyoraku had just called on Ukitake before leisurely making his way to the Fourth Division to visit his recuperating Nanao-chan. His friend was paler, but in high spirits, so he had assumed that he was all right. Indeed, Ukitake was laughing over Kiyone's attempts to make umeboshi-chazuke with Earl Grey tea Rukia brought back from the living world. It was an amusing attempt. Although the end result tasted a little odd, Ukitake owned that it had a pleasant aroma, vaguely like Unohana Retsu. He had just seen Kyoraku off and was about to read some reports at his desk when he felt the tickling signs of a coughing attack seize his lungs. It was worse than his previous attacks as it left him desperately fighting for air. From the look in Kiyone and Kotsubaki's panic stricken eyes, he knew that it looked like he was dying. He did what he could by grabbing the handkerchief Onohana had given him all those years ago and coughing into it. If he was dying, he wanted to die comfortable – thus, he staggered his way to his futon and before he knew it, his third seats were calling for Rukia. He heard Rukia's footsteps, her voice and felt her prop him up. He could not say anything to her even though he wanted to, for he passed out.

By this time, the thoroughly panicky Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro decided to dash to the Fourth Division. However, in so doing, they were accosted by their Captain's best friend who used shyunpo to grab both their gyis as they passed the Sixth Division headquarters.

"Kyoraku taichou," implored a tearing Kiyone, "please let me go to Unohana taichou or my sister. Taichou… taichou is coughing very badly and has fainted."

The Eighth Division Captain's widened in disbelief. "How much blood was in the spittoon?" he asked with due gravity.

Kotsubaki replied loudly, sweat dripping off his anxious face. "It's everywhere, on the futon, the blanket, the pillow, the desk."

"Who's with him now?"

"Rukia-san," offered Kiyone.

"Kotsubaki," he commanded in his most authoritative tone. "Tell Unohana taichou everything. Kiyone, you will tell your sister what happened and assist her in any preparations. I will bring Ukitake to the Fourth Division. Hurry!"

The third seats nodded dumbly and headed towards the Fourth Division, leaving a disquieted Kyoraku tearing up the way towards the Thirteenth Division Headquarters.

"Nanao-chan, forgive me, I can't see you just yet. Ukitake needs me now," he muttered under his breath as he arrived at his destination.

"Damn you, Jyuu-chan!" he called out, pushing aside the sliding doors and hastening to his friend's side. "Where is your bloody one day notice? Don't you dare die on me! We haven't had any sake today yet."

"Kyoraku taichou," came Rukia's slightly wavering voice. "May I be of assistance?"

"Pack some of Ukitake taichou's things and bring them to Kiyone," he instructed whilst hoisting friend up in his arms. A glimmer of hope registered in his mind when he saw Ukitake's eyes flicker open at the sound of his voice. "I'm taking him to Unohana."

A few seconds later, Kyoraku was at the Fourth Division headquarters, following a brisk Unohana to the inner courtyard, plainly ignoring the uproar caused by Ukitake's sudden limp appearance in his arms. "He's still breathing, Kyoraku taichou," said healer quietly, as she opened the sliding door to her apartments. "You can still feel his reiatsu, can't you? He will be all right. I'll see to him personally. Come, carefully lay him down here." She gestured to a futon next to a simple bed. Then clapping her hands in a businesslike manner, she gently ordered her fourth seat to bring basins of hot and cold water, and told the crying Kiyone and Kotsubaki to see Yamada Hanatarou for some shock counselling. "You had better leave, Kyoraku taichou. You can do nothing here, but be in my way," she stated plainly as she proceeded to undress Ukitake. "Ise-san has been asking when you would arrive. You are fifteen minutes late, if I'm not mistaken. She's anxious to read the new book you promised her."

Sensing Kyoraku did not want to leave his friend, Unohana surged her spiritual presence and forced him out of her room, at which point, Isane apologetically closed the door.

"Taichou, is it proper to have a patient in your rooms?" Isane questioned cautiously, watching her Captain pry something out of Ukitake's right hand.

"Kyoraku taichou put him in my personal care, so he is my responsibility," she answered simply, removing the crumpled handkerchief from her colleague's hand. "Please wash this; I expect Ukitake taichou will want it clean when he's recovered," she continued as dispassionately as she could, handing her lieutenant the bloodied ball of cloth. "Take his clothes and disinfect them. Go to Kurotsuchi taichou with this." She handed Isane a vial of bloody lumps. "Tell Kurotsuchi taichou this is a sample of Ukitake taichou diseased lung he happened to cough up. Tell him I want the report before he starts working on any new drug. If he refuses, tell him I will undo all his bodily modifications and permanently reverse the blood circulation in his body when he comes for his bi-annual check-up next month."

The door slid open at that moment with the basins of water and several other members of the Fourth Division. Amidst sounds of "Ikuyama-san, please close the window; Nagasawa-san, please hand me the blue vial labelled 'emergency' on my desk; Matsuzaka-san, please take his temperature; Hasegawa, please bring down his fever; Hirose-san, please monitor his reiatsu and apprise me of any fluctuations," Isane bowed her assent to her Captain's orders and left.

Though her patient was unconscious, it was apparent that his body was urging his lung to hack violently again with another cough. Readying herself to the attack, Unohana ordered her attendants to raise him to sitting position and incanted a kido spell over his chest to encourage blood circulation and pre-empt the seizure threatening to rise from his lungs. Good, she thought, releasing the breath she had been unconsciously holding as the tremor that would have sent more blood from his lungs died down. It seemed that the worst had passed for the time being and he was a deep slumber. Since Hirose informed her that the Thirteenth Division Captain's reiatsu was stable, she saw no need to retain their services. With a thin lipped smile, she sent back to their duties and continued her ministrations on her colleague.

"What do you think? Is a bankai necessary, Minazuki?" Unohana quietly asked her zanpakuto as she proceeded to sponge Ukitake with warm water after sending everyone away. "Will you know when to stop when you've killed the virus or will you swallow his soul?"

Minazuki only glowed in unsteady silent flickers, as if weeping for his user.

She smiled wryly to herself. "A moral dilemma. There, there, Minazuki, don't worry, I'm sure Ukitake taichou will not let us resort to the bankai."

At that moment, Ukitake's brow creased in agony. Unohana immediately recognised it as the death throes. He was struggling for his life. She exhaled slowly, placed her right hand on his chest so as to channel her spiritual power there and whispered in her colleague's ear, "Good day, this is Unohana Retsu. Listen to my voice, Ukitake taichou. Can you feel my reiatsu? Follow the voice and the reiatsu. There are many people who need you here. Kotetsu Kiyone-san, Kotsubaki-san and Kyoraku taichou will be lost without you. You have at least another millennium before you, Ukitake taichou. I haven't received the lilies this year yet, Ukitake Jyuushiro. Return to us at Gotei 13. Your handkerchief awaits you. Come back to me."

A brief struggle between Ukitake and death left the latter disappointed when the Thirteenth Division Captain's fever broke, and his breathing fell into an even rhythm. Unohana sighed in relief as she moved him from the futon to her bed, where she proceeded to check his vital organs and heal some parts of his lungs. "Sleep well, my dear," she whispered, rubbing some ointment on his chest. "You shall have as much to eat as you like when you are recovered."

"Taichou," Isane called out as she pottered into the room, coughing discretely in an attempt to erase the mental image of Kurotsuchi Mayuri's latest creation. "Kurotsuchi Taichou wishes to inform you that he will have the report ready by tomorrow," she continued, censoring everything else the scientist had said.

"Hmm," murmured Unohana in acknowledgement as she turned her patient on to his side. "Was he very rude?"

"No," lied Isane with a forced smile, avoiding her Captain's eyes. "How is Ukitake taichou?" she enquired, eager to change the subject.

Unohana raised a brow slightly in faint amusement. Her lieutenant was doing it too brown – she could tell it was a lie; however she allowed it to slide. "He will live."

"Taichou, you're pale," commented Isane with concern when she realised her Captain had channelled some of her spirit force into Ukitake. "Do you want to rest or eat something? I will sit with Ukitake taichou for a while."

Unohana only shook her head gently and answered with a wan smile. "I promised Kyoraku taichou I will take care of him personally. Why don't you tend to Kiyone? I'm sure the poor dear is still shaken."

A faint blush spread over Isane's cheeks told Unohana that her surmise was correct. When the younger healer made her excuses, she nodded with understanding and bade her to avoid the staff canteen that day for they were serving fish cake as a side dish. The light tap of the sliding door indicated that she was alone with her patient once again. "You shan't have fish cake, my dear," she murmured gently to a sleeping Ukitake before popping an energy fortifying pill distributed to everyone in the Fourth Division. "You shall all your favourite foods and sake too, in moderation, so hurry back."

5


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond Words**

**Chapter 4**

Isane was worried when her Captain did not emerge from her apartments for the four days succeeding Ukitake's admission into their care. Unohana still somehow managed to tend to the day-to-day administration of the Fourth Division and continued to give orders vis-à-vis her treatment of the Thirteenth Division Captain. While Isane had seen her Captain open the door to her rooms to admit Nemu (who presumably brought Kurotsuchi's analysis of Ukitake's coughed out bit of lung), Kyoraku (who looked remarkably sober), old Yamamoto (who pottered in to look in on his favourite protégé), and Kurotsuchi Mayuri (who must have devised a new drug or other as per her Captain's request), she noticed that Unohana allowed no one from the Fourth Division into the sickroom. Anxiety however led her to burst into Unohana's room on the evening of the fourth day where she found the drawn lady carefully sponging her patient.

"Did Kurotsuchi taichou leave something behind?" Unohana asked calmly when she saw her lieutenant. "If you run, you'll be able to catch him. He left a few minutes ago."

"No, it's nothing," mumbled Isane in embarrassment at the kind enquiring smile of her Captain. She was about to beat a hasty retreat when she saw the untouched food trays near the door. Spinning abruptly around by her heels, the lieutenant carefully took in Unohana's appearance. There was ostensibly nothing wrong with the Captain for her face still wore the same tranquil countenance and her hair was remained in its neat customary braid in front of her. However, she had removed her Captain's overcoat and placed it neatly over a chair with the clothes Rukia had brought for her Captain should he recover. It was not lost on the purple-silvery haired shinigami that her Captain's formerly kind eyes now looked slightly worn. "Taichou," ventured Isane carefully, "have you eaten at all these days?"

"Only tea and the work-like-a-pack-mule pills. Oh, Kyoraku taichou ate from the second tray, he complimented your cooking and suggested you share the recipe with Ise-san," came the serene reply as the healer proceeded to massage a strange ointment on to the unconscious Captain's chest. Judging from the viscous consistency and the Twelfth Division insignia emblazoned on the jar, it was undoubtedly Kurotsuchi Mayuri's latest medical opus.

Isane's eyes brimmed with concern as she sought to feebly protest against her superior's starvation. "Taichou, why don't you rest…"

"It's all right, I know you're a sweet young lady," Unohana cut her lieutenant off before the younger Shinigami could continue. "I will have plenty of time to rest when Ukitake taichou is back on his feet. How are his third seats? Still shaken?"

Isane kneeled on the futon and noticed that it was unused and her eyes swept expressively across to her Captain, whom she knew had remained awake to tend to her charge.

"Kiyone's still crying and Kotsubaki's berating himself for not looking after his taichou properly," she said, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Poor dears, give them some of my umeboshi. That always cheers people up," was the placid answer as the Fourth Division head combed her patient's hair. "You would like that too, wouldn't you Ukitake taichou?" she murmured gently. "You shall have a whole barrel when you recover. Put aside a barrel for him, Isane-san."

"Hai, taichou. When will Ukitake taichou wake up?"

"When he's slept off the attack and recovered some of his strength. Don't worry; he's on the road to recovery." Unohana paused as she reached for a comb. "Has the extra charcoal rations arrived?"

"Hai, taichou."

"Good, please inform Sakurai-san to boil enough water for a bath. Have Satoh-san bring the basin up here, I need to wash up."

"Taichou," cried Isane, moving towards Unohana with wringing hands. "Forgive me for my useless. I should be helping you instead of standing around. Please take a rest. You look overworked."

Unohana only smiled and quietly patted her lieutenant's hands. "My dear Isane-san, you are not useless. You are a capable, lovely young woman. There are times in life when we need to take responsibility for certain obligations. Oftentimes, these obligations are of a personal nature. It would be irresponsible to shirk them off. There's no escape from obligations, remember that, dear. Self-pity leads to regret and it's not very pleasant to regret everything. Come, wipe your tears and you may sit here with me."

Deeply touched by the maternal tone of voice, Isane nodded and dabbed her eyes with sleeves. She was about to ask whether she should make some tea when a slight movement of the patient's hand caught her eye. "Taichou…"

Unohana followed her subordinate's eyes to Ukitake's gently quivering fingers. Gently taking the patient's hand into her own, she leant forward and channelled a part of her spiritual essence to his lungs. "Breathe normally, Ukitake taichou," she murmured, as her other hand massaged his chest region. "Just a little more and you'll have umeboshi and sake with Kyoraku taichou. Do you feel my reiatsu? Follow the warmth; follow my voice. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

The coaxing earned Unohana a gentle pressure on her hand. "Welcome back," she whispered in his ear with a lopsided little smile, without releasing his hand, "Ukitake Jyuushiro."

The patient's eyes fluttered briefly, but before Unohana could persuade Ukitake of the benefits of a few more hours sleep, she felt the room spin. Wait a moment, her brain said, the nutritional fortification pills are not supposed to wear out for the next twelve hours. Ah, I see, she reasoned to herself. She had requested Hanatarou to retrieve some from the medical division. Her lips pursed into a strange knowing smile. The fourth seat there must have played a trick on the poor boy and given him placebo pills. Rather than give in to the desire to faint, she mentally urged her body not to collapse as she called for her lieutenant. "Isane-san, please scold Tahara-san for giving Yamada-san fake nutritional fortification pills. I will speak to him personally later."

"Taichou…" exclaimed Isane as she rushed forward to support her Captain whom she noted could not rise even though she wanted to.

"This is my limit, I can't keep it up any much longer," Unohana simply said in a quiet voice when she gave her free hand to Isane. "Four and a half days without sleep is a new record in this Division," she joked whilst mentally chiding herself for her lack of exercise. "I will be all right in a while. Go lecture Tahara-san. I can make my way to the futon myself. Isane-san, please leave me _now_."

The no-nonsense tone from Captain Unohana momentarily chilled the tall lieutenant. She hesitated for a spilt second because her superior spoke in a fairly cross manner. However, she soon retreated from the room with the trays when she decided that disobeying a direct order was worse.

As soon as the sliding door closed, Unohana gently squeezed her patient's hand and lost consciousness.

He heard footsteps, sounds of a door sliding, a strong warm sensation beckoning him, and a gentle voice calling out to him. He saw no reason why he should not follow the voice and the warm feeling, so he did and found himself moving from a hollow world of darkness to one that smelled of green tea with a hint of bergamot. Curious as to the source of the aroma, Ukitake slowly opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the unfamiliar room. For a brief moment, his groggy brain was unable to process his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was collapsing in his room and following the sounds of a warm, comforting voice promising umeboshi. This was most certainly not his futon, he reflected. His futon did not smell of green tea and bergamot. Ah, it made sense then, he mumbled to himself. He must have been transported to the Fourth Division, that's why everything smelled like her. Pushing himself up, he discovered (to his keen embarrassment) that he was naked and there was someone holding on to his right hand. When he discovered that the hand was attached to the Fourth Division Captain, he blushed slightly and sought to move her hand without waking her.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at freeing himself from the strangely tenacious grip, Ukitake decided the next best course of action was to assess his surroundings. The room was the same size as his, but the way in which it was decorated made it look larger. There were shelves of books in a corner next to the desk, as well as shelves containing vials and other strange containers. A painted screen with a mauve coloured kimono flapped carefully over it indicated that it was the spot where Unohana changed her clothes. A low table and a tea set near the doors to the balcony told the sickly Thirteenth Division Captain that she enjoyed looking out at the night sky and contemplating matters while drinking tea. The futon on the other side of the bed looked well kept – too well kept. As such, he deduced that she had not had any sleep since he was admitted into the Fourth Division's care. Wait, how long have you been here, his brain asked as his eyes darted back to the sleeping form who had just relinquished her grip on his hand. Driven by curiosity, he crept out of her bed and dressed himself. A note on the desk detailing his illness ever since his admittance caught his eye. "Oh, so I've been a burden to you for that long," he whispered, covering the sleeping Unohana with her Captain's overcoat. "Thank you, for giving me hope."

"Hmm," she murmured, stirring. "Isane-san?"

A light cough brought her back to her senses. "Oh, Ukitake taichou, you're awake," she greeted matter-of-factly, keeping her delight in check with her usual composed smile. "You shouldn't be up yet; you haven't regained your strength. Please allow me to send for something nutritious."

"No, I don't need anything," he replied, backing towards the door. Whatever Kyoraku's views on the matter, Ukitake was brought up as a gentleman and he knew that he had no business in a lady's chambers. Besides, he wasn't the sort of man to intentionally sully a lady's reputation.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, Ukitake taichou. Healers are very professional. You may rest assured that your body experienced no untoward trauma and endured no molest," Unohana quietly said with something akin to humour playing in her eyes.

"I didn't mean you or your people would… I mean…" stammered Ukitake, uncharacteristically flustered.

"I quite understand your reservations; you were voted the handsomest Shinigami after all. I bought the calendar. Let me assure you, all the necessary precautions were taken. I looked after you personally. There were no voyeurs or molesters," Unohana stated, opening another sliding door. "There's a spare bedroom next door. Everything you may need is there. Your privacy is ensured. Shall I send for Kyoraku taichou? I'm sure he's anxious to see you."

"No, it's Friday. He's likely drinking with Matsumoto Rangiku. The girl hasn't been the same since we killed Ichimaru at…" he allowed his voice to trail off.

Unohana nodded her understanding and tightened her grip on the coat around her shoulders. "Ah well, if you have thoughts of joining them, may I recommend abstinence from sake for a fortnight at least, Ukitake taichou. If you can, also encourage Matsumoto-san to come for counselling. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall see it to it that food is sent to you. Are you amenable to umeboshi-chazekue?"

The Thirteenth Division choked a feeble protest. "I don't want to put you through the trouble. We can just talk and have tea outside..."

"Only after, you've regained your strength. You mustn't over-exert yourself. And don't think of leaving until I've discharged you," she cautioned, handing him the clean handkerchief. "Yours, I believe. Do remember that it's proper to wash one's things, Ukitake taichou."

With those words, she left the room. Ukitake heard her footsteps ebb away and smiled sheepishly to himself with the thought, "There's hope for me yet. She didn't say no."

7


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyond Words**

**Chapter 5**

"Jyuu-chan, don't ever frighten me like that again! We must drink and make merry before either one of us goes!" exclaimed Kyoraku when he burst into Ukitake's room into the Fourth Division headquarters the next morning, waking the poor invalid. "So, what did you do to our Unohana taichou that she kicked you out of her room? Did you do what I did to Nanao-chan that she just kicked me out of her sickroom?"

"What did you do to Ise-san? Nevermind, I don't want to know. I see that she succeeded in bashing your hand in with a book. Well done, Ise-san." Ukitake commended the absent recuperating Eighth Division lieutenant. "If you want the truth, I did nothing. Absolutely nothing," Ukitake continued thoughtfully, holding onto the handkerchief. "I came to, saw her head slumped near my hand; somehow I woke her, and she suggested I sleep in the room next to hers. Before I knew it, she made the most delicious umeboshi-chazekue I have ever tasted. She pickles the umeboshi and supervises the fermentation of the tea leaves herself. In fact, she promised me a barrel of different umeboshi every month if I heeded her professional medical advice. While I ate, she read the latest Shinigami News to me."

"That's very a conjugal description. Are you sure you weren't tempted to outrage her modesty?" questioned Kyoraku with a rakish grin as he began to gesticulate wildly. "If I were you, I would have knelt down at her feet, kissed her hands and feet; praised her grace, beauty and charm; pledged undying love; offered myself as I am – heart, body, soul and mind to her in as loud a voice as possible so as to compromise her. She would then have no choice but to marry me."

"I'm not you, you perverted idiot," laughed the white-haired Shinigami, before his features rearranged themselves into a slight frown. "She is a goddess, Shunsui, too far above my touch. I am content just to watch her."

"How long are you going to keep at that, old man? Until Kurotsuchi decides she's simply wonderful? Or are you waiting until Kuchiki decides to send her yet another marriage proposal?" sighed his friend, lightly shaking his head. "You're a man who prides yourself on your observational skills. Have you noticed how she observes you? She's been silently watching you for the past two thousand years as well. I honestly don't know what's wrong with the two of you."

"Of course she watches me, I'm her patient," explained Ukitake, stifling a cough.

"Not with those eyes. They're always mournful or pained when she looks at you. Have you noticed?"

"Your imagination is starting to run away with you. Those 'mournful' eyes may easily be attributed to administrative cares and concern for her Division," reasoned Ukitake, fighting the ticklish urge in his throat.

"Yare, yare, what am I to do with you two fools?" moaned Kyoraku loudly, scratching his stubble.

His long-suffering friend sighed and rolled his eyes. "She can hear you, you know. She's just next door. This room is connected to hers."

"Oh, I know!" the Eighth Division Captain declared stoutly, a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, Retsu-chan, beautiful Retsu-chan, Jyuu-chan worships you, but doesn't know how to say it. He thinks you're lovely, a goddess divine, and your cooking is simply wonderful!"

"Shunsui!" gasped Ukitake, looking very much scandalised.

"What's wrong with a little flirtation?" asked Kyoraku cheekily.

"What's wrong? What about what's right?" sighed the invalid with a resigned smile. "You're the flirt. There can only be one hardened flirt in the Gotei 13. I am just plain sickly Ukitake Jyuushiro."

The rest of Ukitake's response came out in a hacking cough and brought Unohana rushing into the room, her countenance as tranquil as ever.

"You've over-exerted yourself again," she chided, stroking Ukitake's back gently. "What did I tell you about encouraging Kyoraku taichou's antics? It won't do if you're so easily excitable. You must look after your heart too – what if the infection spreads there?"

"Retsu-chan," interrupted Kyoraku with a sly wink. "Jyuushiro needs you to look after his heart for him. It's been infected longer than the last time Yama-ji cut his beard."

His statement did elicit a response from Unohana, though not the one he had anticipated. She turned attention to the Eighth Division Captain with slightly furrowed brows. "Kyoraku taichou's high spirits are very infectious. You've been very naughty to tease poor Ukitake taichou so; shall I bar your visits to Ise-san, Kyoraku taichou?"

Making a dramatic beau geste at his chest, Kyoraku pouted his lips. "You wound me, sweet Retsu-chan, with your cruelty. Be kinder to Jyuu-chan, all right? I'll be back later, handsome," he laughed and waved the two Captains goodbye.

Kyoraku's departure left a pregnant pause between Unohana and Ukitake that was only alleviated when the latter muttered a hasty apology on behalf on his friend.

"No offence was taken, I assure you. I'm inured to his ways," she answered whilst fussing over his pillows. "One can never take what Kyoraku taichou says seriously when he's in one of his moods. He's only perfectly solemn when his voice drops an octave."

"Unohana-san," began Ukitake hesitantly, "where are my third seats?"

She cast him a smile of mild amusement. "Do you really want to see them, Ukitake taichou? I told them you needed quiet. I've arranged for them to take some refresher classes in administration at the Shinigami Academy. Kotetsu-san is taking organisational administration and Kotsubaki is taking fiscal administration. That way, more work will be done. Their competitive spirit will be better suited in that area, don't you think? In any case, you will see them later in the afternoon, after their first classes."

The Thirteenth Division Captain's eyes widened in amazed disbelief. Then the state of his paperwork dawned on him, "What about my paperwork?"

She reached into her sleeves and handed him a wad of documents. "They're all compiled and in order."

"You shouldn't have," he mumbled, checking through the reports.

"Hitsugaya taichou helped. He said it was thanks for the sweets."

"I mean you shouldn't have bothered. I'm enough trouble to you as it is," he said apologetically.

Unohana sat on the edge of bed, placed her hands neatly on her lap and looked at him kindly. "It was no trouble at all. Zaraki taichou and Kurotsuchi taichou are more trouble. Reason appeals to you, so it's easier to talk to you. It's as simple as that."

Seizing on the initiative, Ukitake immediately proffered a suggestion, "You can drop by and talk any day, Unohana-san. Bring Isane-san along; I'm sure Kiyone would be delighted to see her sister."

"It's very kind of you," she answered with a sad little smile, "but I don't want you to feel indebted to... It was all such a long time ago. Never mind, I'm a little tired. Forgive me, Ukitake taichou, I'll check on you in another hour. I shall send up some steamed sweet potatoes to you later."

She rose to leave and would have done so had Ukitake not detained her by holding on to her Captain's overcoat. "Unohana-san…"

"Hmm?" she murmured, feeling his forehead and chest. "Are you feverish? In pain?"

"There is neither debt nor obligation," he said simply, catching her small hands in his.

"You're an aristocrat, so there is noblesse oblige," she reminded him, her mournful eyes piercing his soul as she regained her hands. "I don't want that."

"Unohana-san… Retsu…I…" he sputtered, desperately wishing that he had Kyoraku's glib tongue for once.

"Good day, Ukitake taichou, please rest," she insisted, making her way to the door in such a way that her colleague would not be able to see her pained eyes. "The morning's excitement has proved too much for you."

Disappointed that his tongue had failed him, he resolved to enter into a serious conversation with her later when she returned for his hourly check-up. The hour came and it yielded only Kotetsu Isane. The next hour came and only Isane came. For the rest of the day, all his questions as to the whereabouts of Unohana Retsu were hastily evaded. Unohana taichou was in the hospital wing; Unohana taichou was checking the stock of medical supplies; Unohana taichou was training the unseated Shinigamis were offered as excuses. He tolerated Kiyone and Kotsubaki's visit with good cheer and noted that they were very much better behaved. It only served to highlight Unohana's qualities, he mused with a pang. "Yare, yare, Shunsui, what would you if you were in my sandals?" he murmured with a furrowed brow as he watched the sunset from his window.

The sounds of a sliding door and light footsteps next door caught his attention just as he abandoned another flowery pre-planned profession of undying love. She's returned, he thought. He strained his ears and heard the rustling of clothes and another sliding door. Curious as to the sounds, he opened the dividing door into her room and found it devoid of her presence. The sounds and soft light on the balcony alerted him to the fact that she must be sipping tea and watching the night sky. Throwing a moss green haori over himself, he quietly made his way to the doorway where he could watch her.

She had changed into a dark blue kimono with a sky blue obi. Her hair was worn in a loose braid behind her, indicating that she had just had her ablutions.

"Hiding in the shadows doesn't suit you, Ukitake taichou," Unohana's voice called out after she sipped some tea.

"Unohana-san," he began, carefully sitting beside her. "I'm sorry if I offended you earlier today. I really think…"

"If you're not going to be honest, I suggest you get back in bed before you catch your death," she stopped him before he could continue. "If you want to stay, honesty's the best," she continued, handing him a cup of tea.

"I am excessively fond of you," Ukitake said quietly, twisting the teacup in his hands. "There's nothing much I can offer you other my profound respect and deepest affection. I am grateful that you saved my life so many times in the past, and I know this disease means I can never really protect you. Because you have only grown in my estimation, I will do everything possible to deserve you."

The wind rose and played with Unohana's loose locks of hair. Her continued silence and serene countenance made Ukitake's throat parched. Yet, in spite of himself, he struggled to continue, "You need not answer me. If all this is repugnant to you, I will never speak on it again and we shall be indifferent acquaintances. Unohana-san… Retsu, a look will suffice. I know I am not worthy of you …"

The rest of his words were disrupted when she placed a hand on his and gently said, "The tea will get cold if you keep talking, Ukitake taichou."

"Unohana-san…" he whispered, momentarily confused by her remark until he caught her soft smile and noticed the light squeeze on his hand. "Does that mean…"

"Hush, my dear, surely you and I are beyond speaking when words are not enough," she quietly remarked, sipping her tea.

He returned the pressure on her hand and concurred with her observation. "Indeed, we are, Retsu. Indeed, we are."

Finis

7


End file.
